ichigo en happy harbor
by maxuel95
Summary: ichigo viaja al universo dc pra ayudar a sus nuevos amigo y buscar la manera de volver a casa con rukia y los demas pesimo summary lo siento
1. Chapter 1:el comienzo de nuevos problema

**Hola a todos este es mi primer fic espero que les guste este se me ocurrió como un tipo relleno para bleach esto pasa después la saga del agente perdido y antes de la saga de la guerra de los mil años y algunos caps de Young justice y otros que se me ocurrirán espero que les guste.**

_**Capítulo 1: El comienzo de nuevos problemas**_

Era una mañana tranquila en la ciudad de karakura y en la casa de cierto pelinaranja, después de terminar con los problemas con los miembros de Xcution y que sus poderes de shinigami regresaran se había despertado tranquilamente y a la vez sorprendido, porque el maniaco de su padre no lo despertó con una patada como siempre acostumbraba y también ninguna señal de hollow el chico pensó: "_Este será un buen día". _Hasta que tocaron a su puerta:

_(Toc toc toc)_

-Onii-chan! El desayuno está listo – dijo Yuzu.

-Si enseguida bajo – dijo el pelinaranja.

Cuando ichigo salía de su habitación se encontró con Karin y lo que le dijo termino de despertarlo por completo.

-Por cierto ichi-nii rukia-chan te está esperando en la mesa.

-Queeee?! – ichigo se había olvidado que rukia ahora era su novia y que ahora vivían juntos.

-Vaya, no puedo creer que se te haya olvidado deberías de descansar de tu trabajo de shinigami, no crees.

-Debería, pero no es una gran responsabilidad – dijo este – enseguida voy dile a rukia que me espere.

-Sí, si como digas – se despidió su hermana.

Volviendo a su habitación el chico recordó cómo rukia y él se convirtieron en novios.

_**Flashback**_

_Después de despedirse de rukia en la sociedad de almas regreso a su hogar y luego sintió una sensación extraña en su pecho se percató que no tuvo la oportunidad de decirle a rukia lo mucho que la extraño luego de 17 meses y quería estar con ella abrazándola, admirarla de nuevo, decirle lo mucho que la amaba, pero luego descarto esos pensamientos._

_-¿Por qué pensé en cosas melosas con rukia?- se regañó este – vamos es la enana ¿por qué me comporto así?- sin saber lo que le esperaba._

_2 semanas después _

_Escuchaba una voz familiar que lo llamaba – ichigo, ichigo despierta – pero este no hacía caso hasta que…_

_-DESPIERTA IDIOTA! – dijo cierta pelinegra._

_-Ahhh pero que cara… - no pudo terminar la frase cuando miro a cierta persona en su cuarto – no lo creo r-rukia?_

_-A quien más esperabas idiota – luego dejo de sonreír y dijo – ichigo yo… te… extrañe._

_En eso ichigo sentía una gran alegría que recorría su cuerpo al ver de nuevo a rukia y que esta también lo extrañara._

_-Rukia ¿a qué has venido?_

_-Vine a decirte algo – dijo con nerviosismo pero iba a ir al grano – ichigo tu… me… gustas y te quiero – cerro sus ojos y luego sintió un par de brazos que la abrazaban muy fuerte – i-ichigo_

_-Cállate enana yo también te quiero y… - no pudo terminar su frase ya que fue callado por unos labios de cierta pelinegra._

_-Entonces al fin podemos estar juntos idiota_

_-Claro que si enana del demonio – cerrando el asunto con un beso._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando rukia entro a su habitación muy seria y preocupada

-Ichigo! Vámonos tenemos que ir a la sociedad de almas algo acaba de ocurrir – la mirada de ichigo se tornó seria también.

-De acuerdo.

Al llegar al seireitei fueron recibidos por el capitán Ukitake.

-Hola rukia, hola ichigo ¿cómo están?

-Muy bien capitán – dijeron al unísono

-Bueno, ichigo el capitán general quiere verte de inmediato es de suma importancia que vayas – dijo el capitán del escuadrón 13.

-Y ¿dónde está? – pregunto ichigo

-Ven conmigo estarás en la junta de capitanes a y rukia tú también debes venir.

En los cuarteles del escuadrón 1 ya estaban todos los capitanes reunidos incluyendo a ichigo y rukia.

-Muy bien que la junta de capitanes comience – dijo el capitán general – capitán Kurotsuchi de los reportes de la investigación.

-Si – dijo el rarito – presten su atención al holograma – y apareció una especie de maqueta – hemos descubierto una ruptura en las dimensiones que conecta al seireitei con otra.

-¿Cómo ocurrió esto? - Pregunto el capitán del noveno escuadrón Kensei Muguruma

-Esto ocurrió en la batalla entre el shinigami sustituto ichigo kurosaki y ginjo kugo cuando el primero recupero sus poderes de shinigami y luego lanzo un getsuga tenshou muy cargado a ginjo, esto ocasiono un desequilibrio en las dimensiones… - no pudo terminar de explicar porque fue interrumpido por ichigo.

-Momento, ¿quieres decir que esto fue mi culpa?

-Déjame terminar maldito ignorante – luego de callarlo continuo – como decía la energía que llevaba el ataque era parecida al mugetsu cuando este peleo contra Aizen sino se cierra pronto terminara de destruir esta y otras dimensiones.

-¿y cómo lo evitaríamos? – pregunto Soi fon

-Bueno esa grieta tiene que recibir la misma energía con la que fue abierta desde adentro en medio de nuestra dimensión y la otra o sea que kurosaki tiene que volver a hacer el mismo ataque pero desde adentro – termino científico.

En esos momentos la alarma sonó: "_Atención un objeto desconocido ha salido de la grieta dimensional en la colina de sokyoku"_.

Y como siempre el primero en salir a la pelea era Kempachi Zaraki, el capitán general yamamoto no tuvo más elección que terminar la junta y así los capitanes e ichigo fueron al lugar de los problemas. Mientras tanto.

-Que es este lugar pero bueno no importa lo voy a destruir de todas formas – dijo un sujeto con forma de droide – **acceso: Capitán Atom – **y empezó a destruir los árboles y algunos shinigami que llegaron a detenerlo.

-HAHAHAHAHA así que tú eres el que está causando tanto alboroto - dijo Kempachi

-**Acceso: desconocido no se encuentran datos, destruir – **dijo Amazo empezando a pelear con kempachi.

-Ha es lo único que sabes decir, vamos es todo el nivel que tienes – dijo empezando a darle estocadas a Amazo

-**Acceso: Superman – **y empezó a darle puñetazos pero este como que no los sentía

-Hahaha al fin te pusiste serio continuemos

La pelea era muy dura kempachi atacaba pero no conseguía cortarlo o separarle partes de su cuerpo hasta que de la grieta salió una especie de demonio con un traje de la edad media "Etrigan" tomando a kempachi por la espalda y Amazo aprovecho para darle un fuerte golpe en la cara y enviarle al suelo. Por otro lado…

-Oye enana ¿pudiste sentir el riatsu de kempachi?

-Si pero este acaba de desaparecer pero siento otras presencias que viene de sokyoku

-Entonces apresurémonos – ambos usaron shumpo y aparecieron en la colina

-No puedo creerlo han derrotado a kempachi

-No, solo lo paralizaron… - no pudo terminar porque le propinaron un fuerte golpe que la envió lejos del lugar

-Rukiaaaaaa! – dijo ichigo preocupado y luego recibió una ráfaga de energía

-Malditos ¿Quiénes son?

-Eso no te incumbe – dijo Amazo

Entonces ichigo sintió una brisa fría miro atrás y era rukia activando su shikai junto con el capitán Hitsugaya congelándolo todo pero no fue suficiente ya que el aliento de fuego de Etrigan lo salvo de quedar atrapado agarro a ichigo y se lo llevo a la grieta en eso Amazo dijo – **acceso: Marciano Detective** – y se volvió un fantasma atravesando el hielo y escapando en la grieta.

_Dentro de la grieta dimensional_

-Bastardo suéltame – dijo el pelinaranja

-**Acceso: Superman –** y empezó a darle una lluvia de puñetazos a ichigo dejándolo muy malherido pero luego…

-**BANKAI!**

Una especie de aura negra separo a Etrigan de ichigo y este lanzo un getsuga tenshou explotando en el interior enviándolos a los tres a otra dimensión y rukia miro que ichigo se iba alejando, gritó desesperada pero era demasiado tarde la grieta se había cerrado e ichigo había entrado a un lugar llamado Happy Harbor…

_Continuara…_


	2. Chapter 2:un nuevo miembro de el equipo

**Holaaaa de nuevo, sé que este no es muy bueno pero espero algún consejo para seguir mejorando bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo**

_**Capítulo 2: Un nuevo miembro para "El equipo"**_

Era un día muy tranquilo en Happy harbor, todos estaban muy tranquilos esperando para festejar la navidad sin darse cuenta que esa paz no duraría por mucho.

_Monte Justicia_

Megan, Artemisa, Zatanna estaban preparando todo para la fiesta mientras que Superboy, Robin, Chico flash y Aqualad estaban haciendo unas compras y a punto de llegar a la base.

-Oye Megan ¿crees que a los chicos les gusten estas galletas que acabo de preparar? – pregunto Zatanna

-Claro que les van a gustar tú cocinas muy bien – dijo la marciana

-Gracias

-Oigan no se les hace extraño que no hemos tenido una misión durante un mes – dijo la arquera

-"Hola Megan" es cierto, Artemisa tiene razón será que nos estén dando por fin vacaciones

-Yo creo que… - Zatanna no termino la alarma había sonado

Las tres chicas ya estaban reunidas con Tornado rojo y en eso llegan los chicos

-¿Cuál es la emergencia? – pregunto el atlante

-Se ha detectado un objeto que acaba de salir de una grieta dimensional y va a estrellarse en la bahía – dijo tornado

-Que ¿un meteorito? – pregunto chico flash

-No por lo que acabo de analizar tiene una extraña energía así que vayan y eviten que destruya la ciudad – dijo el robot

-Si – dijeron todos

Al llegar a la bahía evacuaron a todas las personas y aseguraron todo el perímetro para el impacto.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto kid flash

-Yo sé que hacer – dijo Zatanna mientras lanzaba un hechizo para destruir el objeto

-Lo lograste – dijo Superboy

-Creo que no – dijo Aqualad – vamos hay que encontrar la manera de frenarlo

Pero ya era demasiado tarde el objeto cayo e hizo un cráter enorme los jóvenes héroes se acercaron con cuidado y se sorprendieron al ver que había un chico con cabello naranja y una gran espada tirado en el cráter inconsciente…

-No puedo creerlo ¿Quién creería que este chico ocasionara tantos problemas? – dijo artemisa

-Deberíamos llevarlo a la base – sugirió Zatanna

-Que estás diciendo no podemos llevarlo podría ser algún aliado de "La luz" y podría causarnos problemas

-Artemisa tiene razón ya viste lo que hizo – continuo Superboy

-Pero no podemos abandonarlo aquí además está herido llevémoslo para sanar sus heridas y podremos interrogarlo – defendió la marciana

-De acuerdo, pero si destruye algo luego no digan que no se los advertí – termino artemisa

Todos subieron a la Bio-nave y se fueron a la base. Luego de unas horas… ichigo por fin había despertado

-Ahhh que dolor de cabeza – dijo el pelinaranja cuando se fijó en donde estaba – esto no es la sociedad de almas… tampoco la tienda de Urahara, que extraño – tomo a zangetsu y salió de la habitación

Cuando salió quedo sorprendido por las instalaciones hasta que…

-AHHH! Este lobo es más grande que el capitán Komamura – dijo sorprendido cuando vio al lobo mascota de Superboy – l-lindo perrito p-por favor no me hagas daño – el lobo gruño y se lanzó hacia este; ichigo se encontraba corriendo al estilo anime en una persecución con lágrimas en sus ojos – DEMONIOS! ¿POR QUÉ ME PASA ESTO A MI?

Luego escucho el sonido de un arco y una flecha de color verde apareció en sus pies, el lobo se detuvo e ichigo miro de donde venía la flecha y era nada más y menos que Artemisa

-¿A dónde crees que vas cabello de zanahoria? – una venita apareció en la sien de ichigo

-Responde o tendré que dispararte – se estaba preparando para su segundo disparo

-Oye chica no deberías jugar con esas cosas podría salir lastimada… - fue silenciado cuando una flecha fue disparada pero este sin ningún problema la atrapo con dos dedos – oye ten más cuidado quieres

-_No puedo creerlo, la atrapo con solo sus dedos… ¿que este chico? – _pensó la chica

-Adiós muchacho – dijo esta con una sonrisa

-Por… **BOOM!** – la flecha había explotado

-mph eso es suficiente

-espera – dijo el pelinaranja – no termine de hablar – este estaba a punto de sacar su zanpakutoh pero fue noqueado por flecha roja

Después de ese incidente los demás se reunieron con tornado rojo para ver el problema con el chico del cabello naranja en eso ichigo se había despertado en una celda.

-Oigan podrían dejarme ir

-No tendrás que responder algunas preguntas – sentencio tornado

-AHHH por favor ni siquiera se que hago en este mundo loco

-¿Cómo?...

_Alerta, alerta, alerta_

-Es Amazo y este tiene todos los poderes de los miembros de la liga dela justicia – dijo tornado – vayan a detenerlo mientras tanto artemisa y yo vigilaremos al muchacho y contactare a la liga

-De acuerdo pero que sea rápido – dijo Robin

Todos salieron a enfrentarse a Amazo ya que este se encontraba destruyendo unos barcos con los poderes del Capitán Atom en eso Superboy le asestó un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo mando a volar, luego chico flash lo atrapo y siguió golpeándolo hasta que vino Aqualad y con sus armas que tomaron la forma de una maza empezó a atacarlo pero su mano derecha fue detenida por este…

-**Acceso: Canario Negro** – y lanzo una fuerte onda de sonido que debilito por completo al atlante y al corredor luego… - **acceso: Superman – **y envió por los aires a ambos héroes señorita marciana los salvo a tiempo

-Zatanna, Superboy tengo una idea – dijo el chico maravilla – lo distraeré por un momento para que tu Superboy le lances ese auto luego los dos empezaremos a acorralarlo para que Zatanna lo atrape con uno de sus hechizos – termino este

-De acuerdo – dijeron ambos

Robin corrió y le lanzo varios explosivos para después atacarlo con su bastón pero este fue capturado por Amazo pero antes de que fuera aplastado un auto arrollo al sujeto luego de agradecerle fueron en busca de este

-Gracias Superboy ahora vamos por el

-**Acceso: Flash **– salió a toda velocidad de los escombros y atrapo a Robin por el cuello para lanzarlo al piso – **Acceso: Superman – **y empezó a propinarle una lluvia de puñetazos para después darle con vista de rayos laser pero antes de acabar con Superboy fue atrapado por señorita marciana

-Zatanna ahora – dijo la marciana

-Bien – esta lanzo un hechizo para encerrarlo pero no sirvió de nada

-**Acceso: Marciano Detective – **se volvió intangible luego de salir – **Acceso: Capitán Atom – **disparo una ráfaga de energía que derribo a las chicas

_Monte Justicia_

-Maldición! – Dijo artemisa al ver como sus amigos eran pulverizados – tornado y la liga

-Faltan 10 minutos para que lleguen pero no podemos seguir esperando vamos a ayudarlos

-Oigan y porque no los ayudo a derrotar a ese tal… bah como se llame – dijo ichigo

-No confió en ti chico – dijo artemisa

-Por favor tus amigos serán asesinados sino actúan rápido… además les prometo volver a este lugar para que me hagan cualquier pregunta

-De acuerdo pero si mientes te pondremos en la lista de los más buscados de la liga dela justicia – dijo tornado

-Sí, si como digas pero rápido

Al abrirse la puerta de la celda este salió volando del lugar en dirección al campo de batalla se fijó atrás y llevaba a tornado rojo detrás y artemisa en un vehículo cuando vio a Amazo uso shumpo para interceptarlo y cuando estaba a punto de matar a Superboy…

-**Acceso… - **no termino gracias a un puñetazo por parte del pelinaranja que lo envió al agua

Artemisa, tornado rojo y los demás quedaron sorprendidos al ver al pelinaranja golpear a Amazo y se preguntaban quién era ese chico

-Vaya así que tú eres el desgraciado que me trajo a este lugar bueno PUES DISFRUTARE HACERTE PEDAZOS! – dijo ichigo desenfundando su zanpakutoh

Al salir de los escombros Amazo vio como ichigo se acercaba a una velocidad increíble y lo único que podía hacer para detenerlo era…

-**Acceso: Tornado Rojo – **y empezó a crear tornados atrapando a ichigo en uno de estos – **Acceso: Mujer Maravilla – **se fue volando para entablar combate con el shinigami

Una vez dentro del tornado el droide y el shinigami estaban peleando Amazo lanzaba golpea fuertes pero estos eran esquivados fácilmente por ichigo en un descuido Amazo dejo una abertura la cual ichigo aprovecho cortándole el brazo izquierdo y enviándolo al suelo. Todos estaban SORPRENDIDOS por quien había cortado un brazo del enemigo al cual no pudieron hacerle frente ya que tenía los poderes de la liga

-Quien no mejor QUE es ese chico – dijo Robin

-No importa al menos está acabando con el – dijo Superboy

-Deja de hablar que estas muy malherido - dijo la marciana

A lo lejos venia los demás integrantes de la liga dela justicia a ayudar a los chicos cuando aterrizaron la mujer maravilla pregunto qué había pasado cuando Batman le dijo que mirara al frente que un chico de cabello naranja con una espada tan grande como su cuerpo estaba peleando contra un enemigo que tenía todos sus poderes

_En la batalla_

-Es todo lo que tienes que pena me das – dijo el pelinaranja – pensé que me darías algo de pelea pero veo que me equivoque ahora toma esto _**¡GETSUGA TENSHOU! – **_acabando con el droide haciéndolo pedazos

-Bueno… creo que eso era todo – dijo el pelinaranja – será mejor que vuelva con ese robot de color rojo y con esa… - no termino porque la mujer maravilla lo había agarrado de la muñeca

-Dime quien eres o te romperé la muñeca – dijo la amazona en tono amenazante

-Oye oye con calma quieres no iré a ningún lado le prometí a ese robot que volvería a su base y respondería a todas sus preguntas – dijo este y recordando a esa mujer con el mismo carácter de su "queridísimo" cuñado Byakuya Kuchiki – _incluso estando en otro mundo hay quienes se parecen a ese idiota noble cerebro de… - _fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Zatanna que lo tomo del brazo

-Vamos hay cosas que quiero saber de ti – le dijo esta con una sonrisa

-Si si si pero con calma

Cuando todos se fueron se quedó Batman, Superman, la mujer maravilla, linterna verde (en este caso Hal Jordan), marciano detective, flash y la chica halcón viendo el desastre ocasionado por esos dos

-Qué piensas – dijo Batman al marciano

-No lo se vi en los ojos del chico que estaba confundido que no pertenece a este mundo – decía este

-Entonces es nuestro aliado puesto que destruyo a ese Amazo – decía flash

-No nos apresuremos tornado rojo dijo que lo interrogaría así que debemos ir – decía linterna

-Sí… pero aún estoy sorprendido por el poder abrumador que tiene el muchacho – decía el marciano

_Monte Justicia_

Ya en el cuartel la mujer maravilla interrogaba a ichigo en frente de todos amenazándolo

-Muy bien chico responde ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ichigo Kurosaki

-¿Eres alienígena? – pregunto el marciano

-Perdón pero acaso me veo como uno – decía este con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza – además no lo soy

-Pero por los poderes que tienes pareciera que fueras uno ¿y esa gran espada? – pregunto Batman

-Bueno… como les explico bueno es mi zanpakutoh

-¿Cómo? – preguntaron todos los presentes excepto Batman

-Bueno verán yo soy un shinigami y cada uno llevan unas espadas llamadas zanpakutoh – explico este – cada zanpakutoh tiene un nombre único con el cual al llamarlo puedes liberar su poder para poder luchar eso se llama shikai cuando dices el nombre de tu zanpakutoh

-Entonces ¿la tuya tiene un nombre? – Pregunto Superman – y ¿cuál es?

-Zangetsu

-¿Y de dónde eres? – pregunto Zatanna muy bien interesada

-Pues de la tierra

-Pues déjame decirte que esta es la tierra – decía chico flash

-Ya veo – decía tornado – entonces ichigo viene de otra dimensión por eso es que había una grieta espacio-temporal en la atmosfera

-Eso lo explica todo – decía ichigo – entonces estoy atrapado en este mundo

-Si hasta que encuentre la manera de como devolverte a tu mundo

-Bueno almenos tengo la esperanza de volver

-Ichigo en tu mundo tienes familia – preguntaba Megan

-Si… dos hermanas, un loco pero a la vez un buen padre y… - se detuvo al recordar a rukia – alguien muy especial para mí

-No te preocupes mientras estás aquí podrías unirte a nosotros para combatir el crimen – decía Zatanna

-Claro me encan… - fue interrumpido

-NO – dijo Batman – alguien como él no puede unirse a un grupo de niños

-Pero si penas tengo 17 años

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos como alguien de tan solo esa edad tiene un gran poder para acabar con Amazo

-De acuerdo te quedaras con nosotros nuevo amigo – le dijo Aqualad

Ya los demás festejando antes de la llegada de la navidad, ichigo se encontraba sentado a un lado de sus nuevos amigos pensando y recordando a sus amigos y familiares cuando…

-Oye ichigo ven acá a festejar – decía chico flash

-C-claro ya voy

-Pero antes deberíamos presentarnos – decía Zatanna

-"Hola Megan", Zatanna tiene razón yo soy Megan Morse y me conocen como señorita marciana

-Yo soy Wally West mejor conocido Chico Flash

-Me conocen como Aqualad pero mis amigos me llaman Kaldur

-Yo soy Artemisa Crock

-Yo soy Ricardo Grayson me conocen como Robin

-Soy Conner Kent puedes llamarme Superboy

-emm yo…yo soy… Zatanna Zatara – dijo esta tímidamente y sonrojada

-Bueno ya todos me conocen pero es mejor que me presente soy Ichigo Kurosaki

-Oye puedes contarnos algo sobre tu mundo, tus poderes, los shinigamis todo – pidió el chico veloz

-Sí, quisiéramos conocerte mejor – dijo artemisa

-De acuerdo pero por donde empiezo bueno verán… - y así comenzó a explicarles y contarles todo

Luego de contarles cómo consiguió sus poderes, las peleas que tuvo, las personas que conoció, el secuestro de rukia, la perdida de sus poderes y como los recupero, la llegada a la sociedad de almas, las otras peleas, el reencuentro con rukia, el entrenamiento para el bankai, la pelea entre Byakuya, la traición de Aizen, su entrenamiento con los Vizards, la batalla contra los Arrancar, los Espada, su pelea con Aizen, la pérdida total de sus poderes, luego el Fullbring, como recupero sus poderes y como llego a este lugar.

-Wow no puedo creer que pasaste por todo eso – dijo Aqualad – debió ser muy duro para ti

-Neh una vez que te acostumbras ya ni lo sientes

Todos se rieron y festejaron la navidad con su nuevo amigo y nuevo miembro de "El Equipo" e ichigo una vez que se fue a dormir no se imaginaba lo que le esperaba más tarde.

_Continuara…_

**Bueno aquí esta otro capítulo de este fic porfa dejen reviews para seguir sus consejos y poder mejorar todos los lunes y viernes estaré actualizando este fic, bueno adioooos. **


	3. entrenamientos y misiones

**Holaaaa a todos al fin luego de un buen tiempo vuelvo a aparecerme con este cap espero que les guste lamento el retraso, es que no tenía tiempo por los trabajos y exposiciones que he tenido en la universidad per bueno espero les guste**

_**Capítulo 3: Entrenamientos y misiones**_

Eran las 10:00 a.m. y cierto pelinaranja estaba despertando luego de una agotadora fiesta que tuvo con sus nuevos amigos. El chico no se percató que al salir de la habitación solo llevaba unos jeans y no llevaba camiseta, no se fijó por donde caminaba que se tropezó con Zatanna.

-Discúlpame no me fije por donde iba – decía el pelinaranja

-Oh, no te preocupes yo fui la… - al voltearse la chica se sonrojo al verlo – la…la

-La ¿Qué?

-N-nada, nada

-Bueno de todos modos debo disculparme contigo – puso su mano en la cabeza de la chica para acariciarla, en eso apareció chico flash

-Oh veo que ya te despertaste dormilón, vaya y yo que pensé que Superboy y Superman eran musculosos

-¿A qué te refieres? – Luego se fijó que no traía puesto su shihakusho – aaaaahhhhh maldición lo siento

-Apresúrate que debemos entrenar – término el chico veloz

Una vez en su habitación se vistió y salió con su zanpakutou e iba pensando en cómo serían esos entrenamientos que Aqualad le había dicho la noche anterior en solo pensar en ello y al ver que todos se veían fuertes y rudos recordó su entrenamiento con Urahara y Yoruichi para salvar a Rukia, solo suspiro ya en la sala se encontró con el equipo y Canario negro

-Muy bien chicos quien será el primero – pregunto la rubia heroína

-Yo lo hare – dijo Superboy

-Otra será derribado – dijo Robin

Ichigo al ver como peleaban esos dos le recordó que es casi el mismo estilo con el que el acostumbraba, luego agradeció de haber tomado clases en el estilo del Hakuda con Yoruichi y Soi fon pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando vio como Superboy era derribado por la rubia

-Estas mejorando Conner – dijo canario

-Para la próxima podre derribarte

-Ya lo veremos, y bien me gustaría que el chico nuevo lo intentara

-¿Te refieres a ichigo? – pregunto artemisa

-¡¿Qué?! Yo no voy a pelear

-Claro que lo harás – dijeron en coro Robin y chico flash

Empujándolo al círculo y bueno lo despojaron de su espada y luego de regalarles una mirada asesina a esos dos volvió a ver a su oponente

-¿Listo ichigo? Enséñame lo que tienes

-De acuerdo pero se gentil conmigo quieres

-Haha eso no te funcionara ahora comencemos

Canario se lanzó a darle puñetazos en el pecho ichigo solo se estaba cubriendo y esquivando sus ataques pero no debió subestimar a su maestra, esta se agacho y lo hizo caer y le iba a propinar una patada pero este agarro el pie de canario y la hizo caer también para ponerse de pie ambos. Esta vez era el turno de ichigo empezaba a darle golpes pero estos eran fácilmente esquivados luego canario lo golpeo en el rostro pero este no lo iba a dejar así, se recuperó luego de empujarla con un buen golpe en el hombro derecho, en eso aparece Flecha verde

-Buenos días chicos que están haciendo

-Estamos viendo un buen combate de práctica entre ichigo y canario negro – dijo la marciana

-Ya veo

En eso apareció una jaula alrededor de ambos contrincantes

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! – pregunta alarmado el pelinaranja

-Hahaha es mi juego favorito ahora si voy pelear en serio

-Wow canario debe estar furiosa ya que acaba de activar la jaula – dijo artemisa

-Ya prepararon la enfermería para el muchacho naranja – pregunto como si nada flecha verde

-¿Por qué? – preguntó chico flash

-Créeme ese chico está muerto

_En la jaula_

-Muy bien ichigo prepárate

-NO NO NO AAAAHHHHH!

Canario le aplicó varias llaves a ichigo, le dio una lluvia de puñetazos incluso llego a usar sus poderes ya que este se estaba protegiendo con su reiatsu en fin le dio una gran paliza

-Fuiste muy bueno chico pero no lo suficiente

-No me digas – dijo sarcástico – si casi me matas

-No te quejes

En eso aparece Tornado rojo y Batman

-Muy bien equipo prepárense tienen una misión – dijo tornado

-Esta vez tendrán que ir a la Antártida – dijo Batman

-¿Y qué es lo que debemos investigar? – pregunta Robin

-El Dr. Destino ha detectado una lectura de energía dice que es un compuesto muy poderoso y vital se le conoce como "Reishi" – termino el murciélago

Al escuchar la palabra Reishi ichigo reacciono fuertemente eso le daba más ánimos de saber que puede volver a casa

-Y que estamos esperando vámonos o la tomaran – dijo ichigo

-¿Por qué estás tan apurado? – pregunta Zatanna

-Es que esa energía yo la conozco de donde yo vengo es común encontrar Reishi pero si hay aquí quiere decir que puedo llegar a casa

-Bueno si eso quieres pues por mí no hay problema vámonos amigos – dijo artemisa

Al salir de monte justicia en la Bio-nave excepto ichigo este prefirió volar para llegar más rápido, Superboy lo miraba como podía volar tan bien si se ve que no es su estilo así que decidió que cuando la misión terminara le preguntaría a ichigo si le podía enseñar a volar.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar establecido se separaron en parejas Superboy con Megan, Aqualad con artemisa, Robin con chico flash y finalmente ichigo con Zatanna; ya había pasado media hora y no encontraban el Reishi ichigo y Zatanna se estaban acercando pero cuando llegaron ichigo se sorprendió demasiado con lo que vio

-QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ – le dijo el pelinaranja

-Mph, no es obvio vine por esta cantidad de Reishi y luego destruir este mundo

-No lo harás maldito Arrancar – le dijo furioso ichigo

-Pues entonces venga

Cuando esos dos estaban a punto de matarse Zatanna los detuvo con una barrera separándolos y enviando al arrancar a volar

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Porque pude sentir su poder es algo que jamás había sentido

-No debiste hacer eso chiquilla – dijo este furioso – _Destruye "EXPLOSIVA"_

Una especie de nube negra empezó a cubrir a ambos el arrancar tenía como una especie de armadura cubriéndole casi todo el cuerpo y fuego saliéndole por las manos y después una bola de fuego fue lanzada hacia Zatanna pero antes de que esta se cubriera el arrancar uso Sonido y apareció detrás de ella hiriéndole la espalda cuando iba a ser golpeada ichigo se interpuso y él recibió el ataque

-Ichigo! – decía está muy preocupada

-Argh no te preocupes esto lo pagara muy caro – Dijo este acomodándose para hacer su siguiente movimiento – **BANKAI**

-**TENSA ZANGETSU – **dijo este dándole una estocada en el brazo derecho del arrancar

-Hahaha es todo lo que tienes soy el Arrancar 12 Eriol Steinn y un simple shinigami no puede contra mí – luego de decir esto fue callado por una flecha, lo hicieron levitar y finalmente un fuerte golpe en su rostro por parte de Superboy

-Zatanna, ichigo ¿se encuentran bien? – pregunto Megan

-Si no te preocupes cuida de Zatanna este tipo es mío vamos Aqualad Superboy – dijo el pelinaranja

Cuando el arrancar se levantó recibió una lluvia de golpes de chico flash después Aqualad uso sus espadas y pudo hacerle una abertura en su pecho Superboy aprovecho eso y le asestó un buen golpe pero eso no sería suficiente

-Hahaha humanos estúpidos mi poder no solo es destructivo también puedo regenerarme rápidamente – antes de hacer algo ichigo cruzo espadas con el llevándolo al cielo

-Tu eres mío ahora Steinn

-Mph tú debes ser Kurosaki Ichigo

-Vaya es un honor ahora morirás **GETSUGA TENSHOU**

El arrancar creía que su "Hierro" lo resistiría pero se equivoco fue separado de su brazo izquierdo luego ichigo lo rodeo haciendo varias copias de el en el aire y uno a la vez lo cortaba hasta que al final todos esas copias incluyendo al original le lanzaron un _Getsuga Tenshou _a la vez acabando con este. Mientras tanto…

-Vaya ese ichigo no nos deja diversión – decía artemisa

-Zatanna que te pasa – decía Megan preocupada al ver como las heridas de Zatanna se curaban al estar cerca del Reishi

-No lo sé solo pensé en cúrame y esto empezó a acercarse a mi cuerpo pero no siento nada de dolor

-Eso es porque estas absorbiéndolo – la voz de ichigo se oyó

-Ichigo como apareciste

-Pues solo tuve que correr

-Haha que sarcástico – le dijo Robin

-Regresemos a la base se los explicare ahí

Al regresar ichigo les explico, bueno lo que el medio conocía sobre el Reishi gracias a Uryu y Urahara

-Entonces no hay problema Zatanna está bien, recuperaron el Reishi ahora vamos a estudiarlo – les dijo tornado

-Si nosotros iremos a descansar – dijo chico flash

-Ichigo recuerda que vas entrenar otra vez con canario negro – le dijo Robin

-Maldición ni lo menciones quieres

Cuando todos se fueron solo quedaron ichigo y Zatanna de repente la chica se puso triste e ichigo se sorprendió porque hace un momento no estaba así

-Oye, oye no te pongas así por favor

-Es que esa energía era igual a la de mi padre

-Pero porque te pones así si tu padre está bien

-No es así cuando él se puso el casco del Dr. Destino se convertiría en su huésped y no volvería a ser el mismo y desde entonces he tratado de encontrar la manera de romper ese hechizo para volver a estar con él

-Oye no te preocupes – el pelinaranja tomo sus manos e hizo que esta se sonrojara – sé que encontraras la forma de volverlo a la normalidad y yo te ayudare y apoyare para que lo logres

Zatanna lo miro con ternura y le agradeció por levantarle el ánimo ichigo le sonrió, aunque la chica quería besarlo este se puso de pie ya que Superboy lo llamo pero antes de irse se despidió de ella; Zatanna no podía creérselo estaba enamorada del pelinaranja

_Por otro lado…_

-Se ha vuelto una poderosa energía igual a la que destruyo a Amazo – decía una silueta en una pantalla

-Esta energía es más poderosa que la de Superman algo así sería perfecto para nuestros planes – decía otra

-Bueno la única forma de conseguirla seria traer a ese chico aquí para robarle todo ese poder y acabar con la liga dela justicia – dijo Lex Luthor

-Y como se llama nuestro conejillo de indias – decía una mujer

-Kurosaki Ichigo

_Continuara…_

**Espero que les haya gustado al fin pude actualizarlo bueno los vere luego dejen sus reviews para seguir y también consejos para mejorar la calidad nos vemos**


End file.
